My Heart's Path
by PaLpABle-TrAnQUiLitY
Summary: It was when my eyes met her emerald ones, that i fully realized that i loved her and had to protect her. So, i snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her to my embrace in order to calm her down, ignoring her shocked expression. SASUXSAKU


A/N: Hey All! This is my second story so far! I've been VERY hesitent towards posting it but now i did =P LoL! The plot has been goin around in my head and its time for it to be unleashed! =]

Anywayz hope you enjoy reading it and review Pleaze! :D

Chapter 1: The Encounter

I had always been wondering how i would feel upon returning home, to my native country. It is after all the most precious land to a human. I hadn't been there for more than eight long years. Now here i was sighing and sinking into my seat in the airplane while relentlessly pondering about what the future might hold for me. There were loud noises and murmurs running in the atmosphere inside the airplane, which increased my anxiousness.I looked around, watching the people doing their work and my eyes landed on a father playing with his child. I unconsciously smiled and felt a pang of envy in my heart. I closed my eyes in an attempt to relax, as my thinking only increased my portion of nervousness, as i tried hard to not think of my tragic past. I slowly turned my head to the right side to get a good look on the small, open window. It was sunny outside and the sun did not betray me by shining its warm rays onto my face. i smiled softly then blowed my bangs out of my face. I felt someone touch my hand, and quickly turned my head to the side of the touch and couldn't but grin at the boy facing me. "Hey Sak, you ok?" his voice was laced with sheer concern and his eyes beared an understanding twinkle. My grin turned to a warm smile. "Yup, Why asking Daylan?" I fully turned to face him and let my gaze linger on his handsome face to calculate his expression, though i already did so. "You seemed to be deep in thought, not that its something new though.." He stuck his tongue out then winked, which made me burst out laughing. He was very boyish. He had amazing but mysterious blue eyes, with pitch black and spiky hair and crimson highlights, and his white skin only added points to his looks. He wore a black T-shirt, with black baggy pants and dark red lines swivelled as a pattern and black converse shoes. I know! i know! all black, but he was very attractive. If he wasn't my bestfriend and brother i wouldv'e dated him.

My inner snickered at the thought and i lightly punched his shoulder as he laughed and said "No worries, you should be the last one to be concerned. After all you know me best!" my face softened a little bit and then i continued "But to be honest, i am scared of what might happen." I looked at his face, trying to search for any signs of doubt, but never succeded. His eyebrows were furrowed and lips pursed in a firm line as if in deep contemplation. He was my brother and we had faced numerous painstaking situations together and he had my full trust. So, i was never afraid of divulging any information to him.

...

I silently stared at her. Finally she gave in,_ "stubborn girl"_, my mind muttered. Nonetheess i soothed her "Don't be scared, everyone will like you. And you will easily fit in as always Sak. Don't judge the future, yet." i smiled at her and emphasized the last part. She seemed a little more realxed and that satisfied me. She returned her gaze to the window smiling after uttering a thank you, while i was drowned in thinking. Sakura was wearing a pair of white short shorts with a black sleeve-less top and black high-heels with strings that twirled around her ankle. She was what guys call... **HOT**. However, she was my bestfriend and sister and i would never think of her _that_ way. She was always there for me since we met in France and i was grateful for her friendship. We studied in the same school in France and attended the same classes as well. She was a girl with a big heart and made me severe my gang affiliations. I hurt her lots of times but that never stopped her from achieving her objectives.

/FLASHBACK/

"Daylan! Pleae stop! i beg you to stop!" Sakura's pleading and scared screams fell upon my deaf ears. She was pulling on my arm with the strongest force she could muster. The sky was crying hard that night, and it was cloudy with a heavy and melancholic atmosphere that almost made you choke on air. I was hitting the bastard on the floor very hard. He already had some broken ribs and his mouth was gushing crimson blood but i was still mercilessly punching him in the gut. This resulted in Sakura cried harder. Her tear-stained face was a sad painting of grief and regret. She finally pulled me into a hug to stop me from fighting and killing the almost-dead man beneath me. I finally broke down and let my tears fall down as she shakily rubbed my back in a gesture to sooth me.

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Before the plane landed, i took out my black eyeliner out of my bag and quickly started doing my thing. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see Daylan sweat-dropping at me. "What?" i asked innocently with my emerald eyes concentrated at him. He shook his head but his playful look came back to his face "Are you trying to impress a certain someone _sexy_?" He said in a suggestive tone then wiggled his eyebrows. I tried to hold my laughter as i countered "Oh yes! and it just happens to be a hot guy with highlights." i winked and blew him an air kiss followed by a wink. He started chuckling and i soon followed him.

After 20 minutes the plane was finally on earth. God how much i wanted to kiss the damn floor!

_"Oh!please go ahead!" My inner snickered._

I am a lady with honur so shoo away!

To my luck, my inner did not counter back me so i mentally smiled and followed Daylan in getting up to get our bags. I got hold of our bags and headed towards the exit with Daylan trudging behind. I suddenly bumped into someone, and looked up to aplogize.

And found my self staring at the most beautiful onyx eyes that magnitized me towards eternity.

PLEASE REVIEW! whatever the type of review would do! I would be even glad if you criticized meh writing. xD


End file.
